The Angel and The Bothan Prince
by dragoneyes171986
Summary: A Prince and a nobody like her, no one ever thought it would last. Second in the'Angel' series
1. Broken Wings

Chapter 1

Broken Wings

Tana sat in her quarters at the base of the New Republic in Coruscant, it had been three months since the fall of the empire, but she didn't care, her parents were dead, and she was sent to her only living relative, her uncle, General Crix Madine.

Tana sifted through a box of old things her father had brought back for her from his many travels. Ivan Madine was a very well known archeologist and explorer, he always brought Tana something from his many trips, always something strange or unusual, like a Silkthrower's Fang or a Spiketop's Horn, he always brought her something she could study, research or identify, Tana loved to study them and learn about all the places her father had been. Tana wanted to be just like her father and mother, Katrina, her father always called her Kitty, who was also an archeologist but stayed home most of the time.

"What in the world is that?" General Madine asked pointing to the Mustafarian Insect Mandible in the jar she was holding.

"A Mustafarian Insect Mandible, dad brought it home from his trip to Mustafar, when I was twelve." Tana says as she puts the jar on a shelf next to five other jars.

"I just wanted to see how you were coming along." Madine said as he left.

As Madine walked down the corridor, his thoughts wandered to his little brother's beloved only child. Tana looked just like her father in every way, but her green eyes and golden brown hair were purely her mother's. She was so much like her parents, she loved to learn and discover just like Ivan did, and she loved to explore and ask questions, just like Kitty. He remembered the day he was told that Ivan and Kitty had been killed, he was devastated.

A few weeks later Tana was in the hanger bay, it was empty thankfully, she pulled a small vile of reddish gold liquid from a hidden pouch in her bibbed overalls and snapped it into a medical infusion hypo-derm and pressed it into her neck, she hissed as it was injected into her bloodstream then sighed in relief as its effects began to kick in, she'd begun using the spice Crash 'n Burn three weeks after her parent's death, it helped her forget, helped keep the pain of her loss away, but mostly it helped keep the world away. When she was using it, everything went away, she felt at peace. Tana sighed as she blacked out.

Chewie walked into the hanger bay to work on the Falcon's hyper drive when he saw Tana's body and the hypo-derm next to her, he recognized the reddish gold liquid as liquid

Crash'n' Burn. Chewie gathered Tana gently into his massive arms and brought her to the

Medical lab.

"What happened to her!" Madine bellowed at Chewie.

( I found her on the ground in the hanger, with a hypo-derm of Crash'n' Burn. ) Chewie grunted at him.

"General Madine," a man said as he stepped out of the room Tana was in. "I'm Dr. Bailden, Tana is fine but she has a fairly large amount of Dextametaphine more commonly known as Crash'n' Burn, in her system. If Chewbacca hadn't found her when he did, she'd probably have been run over by a speeder."

"May I see her?" Madine asked.

"She's being looked over for injuries right now but if you'll have a seat I'll call you when you can see her." Bailden said as he re-entered the room.

An hour later Dr. Bailden comes back out.

"She's been sedated, she's all right, but she currently weighs around 110 pounds, that's a little underweight for someone her age. From what I got her to tell me, she's been using for about two months, I think it would be best for her to get treatment, she's not quite hooked on it so it should be easy to break her from it." Bailden says.

"Alright, begin treatment on her as soon as possible." Madine said as he went into Tana's room and sat down next to her. He didn't want to do this to her but whether she liked it or not she was going to do it.


	2. Mending Feathers

Chapter 2

Mending Feathers

"Can I have my player with me?" Tana asked.

"Why do you want that?" Bailden asked.

"Cause if you put me in a tiny empty room with nothing to do I'll go stir crazy." Tana said.

"We'll see." Bailden said.

"How long am I gonna be here?" Tana asked as Bailden led her to the room they had prepped for her.

"Thirty days." Bailden said.

"THIRTY! I'M GONNA GO CRAZY WITH NOTHING TO DO!" Tana yelled.

"The fresher is behind that door, there's a sonic shower and auto-valet in there as well, you'll have three meals a day, plus counseling." Bailden said then left.

* * *

Day 2

Tana sat on the floor watching as various people passed by the plexiglass window.

"So bored. Bored, bored, bored." Tana groaned as she fell back onto the padded floor. A tap on the glass caught her attention, she looked, her uncle Crix Madine was there, Tana rolled onto her side so her back was to him. She hated the fact that he let them put her here.

Madine sighed as he watched her turn her back to him, it broke his heart to see her do that.

"She'll be all right, just give her some time." Bailden said as he walked into the room for Tana's counseling session.

* * *

Day12

"So how are you feeling today Tana?" Bailden asked.

"If I had the energy I'd kick your ass." Tana snarled.

"Here's your breakfast." Bailden said setting a tray down on the table.

"Oh boy, powdered shit and Duro-crud." Tana said in mock joy.

"Vanilla bactaid and brown sugar and cinnamon oatmeal." Bailden said.

"Fine, powdered shit _with flavor _and _flavored _Duro-crud. Lucky me."

* * *

Day19

( Poor little cub.) Chewie woofed as he looked in at Tana, who was currently lying on the floor on her back with her legs up against the wall.

"Has Madine even come to see her once yet?" Han asked.

"Yes he's here every chance he gets, along with a few other people." Leia said coming up to them.

* * *

Day 23

Tana sat shuddering on the floor of the fresher, her face and chest drenched in sweat.

"It's hot...so hot." Tana murmurs, before she hunches over the toilet and throws up again.

"Here, this will help." Leia says as she gives her a pill and a glass of water, Tana swallows the pill and gulps down the water before laying back down on the cold tile floor.

"Thank you." Tana murmurs.

* * *

Day 30

"Good morning Tana. Do you know what day it is today?" Bailden asks, Tana shakes her head slightly. "Today is the day you can leave. Your uncle is waiting outside for you when you're ready."

Tana walks out of the room and sees her uncle along with Leia, Han, Luke and Chewie.

Luke held a bunch of mylar balloons with the words 'You Made It!' on them. Tana looked at them quizzically.

"They were out of the ones that said 'I survived re-hab' on them so this was the next best thing." Luke said jokingly, giving her the balloons.

"Was that a joke Luke? Oh my gods! Little Lukie just made his first joke!" Han feigned shock.

Tana laughed slightly at their antics.

"Welcome back Tana." Madine said hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry I acted that way uncle, I know you only did it to help me." Tana murmured as she hugged him.

* * *

An hour later back in her room Tana hunts through her things, after a while Tana finds everything she's looking for and puts it all in a container and leaves.

Tana rings the chime of her uncle's door.

"Come in." Is the muffled reply. Tana enters. "Hello Tana, how are you feeling?" Madine asks as he hugs her.

"Better." Tana says, "here, it's the hidden supply I had in my room, can you get rid of it."

"Thank you Tana," Madine says solemnly as he takes the box from her. "Would you like some tea?

* * *


	3. Only To Break Them Again

Chapter 3

Only to Break Them Again

Tana walked along the skyway that connected the new republic base to the Senate building, it had been almost a month and a half since she got over her spice addiction, but she still felt as if people saw her only as a liability, a liability that they tried their best to hide, so no one of importance could see. She remembered an incident that happened only a few days ago. A group of ten Quermian officials were there to join the new republic and one of the officials asked if she was all right because her hands were shaking. Tana, knowing that Quermian's were very adept at telepathy, knew she wouldn't get away with a lie, had told him the truth, that she was recently getting over a spice habit, and Bothan council member Borsk Fal'Lya just happened to be near, had grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out into the hall where he had proceeded to give her a thorough yelling at

* * *

_Now it's always once upon a time  
In Republic City  
It's a big old, bad old, tough old town, it's true  
But beginnings are contagious there  
They're always setting stages there  
They're always turning pages there for you

* * *

_

"What are you doing here?" A guard demanded, grabbing Tana roughly by the arm.

"I'm just walking." Tana said. "I didn't do anything."

"Really, well why don't we have a look in your bag." The guard said taking Tana's bag from her arms.

"Hey, you can't do that." Tana argued.

"Why, afraid I might find something?" The guard sneered.

"No because I've done nothing wrong and you have no proof to suggest that I have." Tana said taking her bag from the guard's hands and continuing down the skyway. The guard caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to a lift and pressed the button for the ground floor, then pushed her out of the building.

"If I ever see you in either of these buildings again I will have you arrested." The guard threatened, then went back in.

* * *

_Ain't it great the way it all begins  
in Republic City?  
If it's always once upon a time  
In Republic City  
Why does nightfall find you feeling so alone?  
How could anyone stay starry eyed  
When it's raining cats and dogs outside  
And the rain is saying, "Now you're on your own"?

* * *

_

"Great, this is just great. Now what do I do?" Tana asked herself as she spotted a pay com.

Tana inserted her credit disk into the slot and dialed.

"Damn it!" Tana said tears forming in her eyes, she'd dialed everyone she could think of; Her uncle Crix, Han, Luke, Leia, even Chewie and no one had answered.

* * *

_So, Tana, don't be scared Though yesterday no one cared  
They're getting your place prepared  
Where you want to be  
Keep your dream alive  
Dreaming is still how the strong survive  
Once upon a time in Republic City__

* * *

_

It was almost 11:40 at night when Tana finally made it back to the new Republic base soaking wet from the down pour that had started almost an hour ago. What would normally only take forty five minutes if she took the skyway that connected the senate building and the base building, took nearly two hours going through the city itself, because of all the traffic and construction not to mention some not so very friendly areas that should be avoided at night.

"Tana!" Leia cried out as she saw Tana in the entry hall. "Where have you been Tana, the whole base has been looking for you!"

"WHERE HAVE I BEEN?" Tana yelled, "WHERE HAVE I BEEN! TRYING TO GET HOME! THAT'S WHERE I'VE BEEN!"

"What, what do you mean trying to get home?" Leia asked.

"I was thrown out of the building and wasn't allowed back in, and I had to walk through half the city just to get home." Tana cried.

"Why didn't you call someone then?" Leia asked as she pushed a stray piece of wet hair out of Tana's face.

"I did, nearly five times. I tried uncle, you, Han, Luke, even Chewie, but no one picked up, I had no money for a cab or the rail system." Tana cried tears running down her cheeks, "All I want to do now is get into some dry clothes and go to bed."

* * *

_And it's always once upon a time_

_In Republic City

* * *

_


	4. stand in unity

Chapter 4

Stand In Unity

* * *

Tana sat at her desk typing, when her door chime sounded.

"It's open." Tana yelled. Leia came in.

"I just wanted to stop by and say I'm sorry about what happened yesterday and that I've personally seen to it that it never happens again, but if it ever does in the future, use this." Leia said giving her a tag. "This is an ID card, if anyone ever doubts you live on base and that you're allowed in the building, show them this."

"Thank you." Tana said in surprise, as Leia left.

That evening Tana sat outside in the court yard of the senate building.

It was a very important night tonight, Bothan diplomats including the crown prince, had come to discuss their planet joining the New Republic, and like always Tana was shooed out of the building.

"It's not fair." Tana murmured, as she pulled a small box shaped object from her bag and opened it, a lilting melody began, a melody that Tana knew well, her mother always said that if she ever felt alone and unwanted it would help remind her that she isn't.

Tana closed her eyes and began to sing.

"You must always remember...

Life can be a challenge...

Life can seem impossible...  
It's never easy, when so much is on the line...

But you can make a difference...

With courage you can set things right...

The gift to dream and make dreams real,

Is yours and mine..."

* * *

A few of the Bothan diplomats were passing by a window overlooking the courtyard, when one of them heard someone singing, looking out the window he saw a girl sitting on a stone bench, singing.

"Your highness, come here." He whispered, a few of the diplomats came over also.

"She sings beautifully." Tyan said.

* * *

Each of us is chosen...  
There's a mission just for you...  
Just look inside...  
You'll be surprised...  
What you can do...

* * *

"There is truth in what she sings." Tyan murmured

* * *

The power of one!  
Begins with believing!It's starts in the heart...  
Then flows through the soul...  
And changes the world!  
Imagine how life will be...  
When we stand in unity...  
Each of us holds the key...  
To the power of one!

* * *

"Your highness it's time, the senate is waiting." Thackeray said.

* * *

Then one by one...  
We can make the world...  
A much better place!

The power of...  
ONE!  
Begins with believing!  
It's starts in the heart...  
Then flows through the soul...  
And changes the world!  
Imagine how life will be!  
When we stand in unity!  
Each of us holds the key...  
It's inside of you and me!  
Each of us holds the key...  
To the power of one!

The power of one...

* * *

"Oh yes of course." Tyan said as he let himself be lead from the window.

* * *


	5. Hoping to know you

Chapter 5

Hoping To Know You

* * *

"Excuse me, princess Leia, but would you happen to know the name of the young lady who was sitting in the courtyard yesterday evening, she had long dark hair glasses, about this tall?" Tyan asked Leia.

"Oh, her name's Tana Madine." Leia said, "She's a very sweet girl, why do you ask."

"What is she like, what does she like to do?" Tyan asked.

"Whoa, slow down, why don't you go ask her, she's right over there." Leia said with a slight smile as Tyan made his way towards Tana.

"Hello May I join you?" Tyan asked.

"Uh, sure if you want, My name's Tana, Tana Madine. " Tana said as Tyan sat at the table next to her

"I'm Tyan, I, uh, I over heard you singing last night, you are very talented, if I may ask why where you sitting all alone outside?" Tyan asked.

"Oh, the council told me to stay out of sight, or as General Fal'lya so bluntly put it, 'we don't want the prince or any of our guests to see we have a spice head here in the new republic, so stay outside.'." Tana said as she pushed her breakfast around the plate, not feeling very hungry anymore.

"A spice head?" Tyan asked puzzled.

"Someone who uses spice, someone like me. I only used it for a little bit, after my mom and dad died, I've been treated though, I haven't used for three months, but Fal'lya still thinks of me as a spice head, I'm sorry, I'm rambling." Tana said blushing.

"That's alright." Tyan said smiling shyly at Tana.

"So how do you like Coruscant so far?" Tana asked.

"Actually I haven't really seen a lot of it since arriving here, but I would love to see more of it though." Tyan said, if he wasn't covered in fur Tana would have seen that he was blushing furiously.

"Oh, well if you aren't busy maybe I could show you around." Tana said tugging at a loose strand of hair.

"That would be wonderful, can we go now?" Tyan asked.

"Sure if you want." Tana said.

-six hours later-

"So what do you think?" Tana asked as they walked out of the theater.

"That was fun, I've never been to a movie theater, this day has been the best day I've ever had, I got to ride in a monorail, eat ice cream in the park, and the best part is I got to spend time with you." Tyan said just as a speeder pulled up. "Oh no."

"What?" Tana asked.

"The nanny squad." Tyan groaned, as two bothans got out of the speeder.

"Your highness, thank the gods we found you, we've been searching everywhere for you!" one said.

"Hayden I'm fine, I was just..." Tyan began when Corbin cut him off.

"And you, leading the prince away from us, you should be..." Corbin said raising his arm to hit Tana.

"Corbin, she did not lead me away, she was showing me the city, I asked her to." Tyan said, taking hold of Corbin's upraised arm.

"Come along it's time you returned home." Hayden said ushering Tyan into the speeder, then driving off, leaving Tana on the side of the road.

* * *

The next day Tyan sat in the window seat of his guest rooms looking down at the bustling city. I hope she isn't upset that I didn't tell her I'm the prince, and I hope she didn't get into trouble. Tyan thought to himself.

Hayden walked down the skyway back to the guest rooms, when he spotted Tana.

"Excuse me, you're Tana, aren't you?" Hayden asked, noticing the light bruising around her cheek.

"Yes." Tana murmured, lowering her gaze to the floor.

"What happened, did Corbin do that?" Hayden asked as he tilted her head up.

"Fal'lya." Tana murmured, "I'm sorry, please excuse me."

Tana moved to leave.

"For what it's worth I've never seen the prince look happier than he did yesterday." Hayden said.

* * *


	6. the senatorial ball

Chapter 6

The Senatorial Ball

* * *

"There's going to be a ball in a few days, your formal wear is being prepared." Corbin said.

"Fine." Tyan said. Tyan didn't even want to go, but he had to unfortunately, he was hoping he could get away long enough to ask Tana to be his date.

"I sent an invitation to Tana, last night." Hayden murmured to Tyan so Corbin couldn't hear.

"Thank you Hayden." Tyan murmured back a smile playing on his face.

As the night of the ball came, Tana grew more nervous, both Fal'lya and Corbin had threatened her to stay away. That night when Hayden came for her he was surprised to find she wasn't dressed.

"You should be dressed already." Hayden said.

"Feyla and Corbin, they threatened me." Tana said.

"Listen my dear, the prince cares very much about you and he wants you to be by his side tonight." Hayden said.

"Ok." Tana said as she picked up the dress and went in the bathroom to change, then came out a few minutes later. The dress was coal grey with a velvet v-neck bodice that was dark grey the sleeves were gray satin and tight fitted that belled out at her elbows. The skirts were also a dark coal grey velvet.

"You look wonderful." Tyan breathed when he saw Tana.

"Thank you, you look pretty wonderful yourself." Tana murmured, blushing

Everything was going wonderfully for about a hour and a half and Tana just began to feel nothing was going to happen when something did.

"I need to see your invitation and ID." A guard said.

"What, why?" Tana asked, in confusion.

"Confirmation that you are a guest." another guard said.

"I don't have a written invitation. I was verbally invited, why are you asking my ID." Tana asked as she took her ID from her dress pocket and showing them.

"We've been asked to remove you." a third guard, whom Tana recognized as the guard who had thrown her out of the building a week before, said taking hold of Tana's forearm firmly.

"What? Who- Fal'lya, I should have known he'd pull something like this." Tana growled, as Tyan and Hayden came towards her followed closely by Leia and Madine.

"What's going on, what are you doing?" Tyan demanded.

"We've been asked to remove this girl." the third guard said.

"I asked her to be my escort." Tyan said.

"Look, Fal'lya's made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want me here so I'll just save everyone the trouble and escort myself out!" Tana said loudly as she turned and fled.

* * *

Tana had no idea where she was running to, but she didn't care, all she wanted to do was get away from there as fast as she could, when she couldn't run anymore she found herself in the hanger bay, she walked to the back of the hanger and climbed atop one of the many metal cargo containers and sat with her knees drawn up to her chest, and let all the tears she held back come out.

* * *

Tyan watched as Tana ran from the large room he didn't miss the look of humiliation on her face and the hurt in her eyes, Hayden had told him about the threats from Corbin and Fal'lya and knew they were behind this.

"Fal'lya you disgust me the way you threaten and order people to get your way, and you Corbin, you disgust me, you've done nothing but show disrespect since the minute you met her." Tyan snarled as he left.

* * *

"Did you find her?" Madine asked.

"No, not yet." Han said. "She's gotta be here somewhere."

They'd been searching for nearly two hours for Tana with no luck.

Hayden walked quickly towards them.

"Have you seen the prince, we've been looking everywhere for him." Hayden said urgently.

* * *

Tyan walked down a hallway, he'd been just simply walking for the past two hours, he often walked when he was upset or angry. A faint noise caught his attention from the entry marked 'hanger'. Tyan cautiously crept in and carefully scanned the large hanger, a shimmering piece of fabric caught his eye, he walked towards it and found the sleeping form of Tana curled up on top of a cargo container, a small data pad lay by her side. Tyan picked the data pad up, it was a photograph of two people, 'this must be her mother and father, she resembles them so much.' he thought. He looked back at Tana's sleeping form. 'She's so little.' he thought 'I can't leave her out here like this.' he carefully put the small data pad back in her dress pocket and carefully picked Tana up. 'She's so light.' he thought as he walked out of the hanger, then stopped, realizing that he had no idea where her rooms were.

* * *


	7. Left Behind

Chapter 7

Left Behind

"We're leaving today aren't we?" Tyan asked.

"Yes your highness." Thackeray said sadly, he knew Tyan didn't want to leave, but their planet was now part of the New Republic and there was no reason to stay on Coruscant any longer, but he knew the reason the prince didn't want to leave.

Tyan sat in the window seat looking down at the city. He'd been sitting there since morning and it was now late afternoon.

"Tyan, it's time to leave, come now." Hayden said gently leading Tyan out of the room, Tyan followed reluctantly to their ship.

"Wait, I need to do something first." Tyan said as he went back down the ships docking ramp and made his way through the crowd of people that were there to see them off towards the back where Tana stood. "I'll come back for you, I promise."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Tana Murmured sadly.

Tyan removed the small pendant that hung from his neck that bore his insignia and put it around Tana's neck. "A Bothan can never break a vow to their other half, and you're my other half. I'll be back for you."

"Here." Tana said removing her hair ribbon and wrapping it around his wrist and tying it.

"Thank you." He murmured kissing her gently.

Tana watched sadly as they took of and slowly disappeared from view.

* * *


	8. The Queen Mother Steps In

Chapter 8

The Queen Mother Steps In

It had been nearly four months since Tyan had been home and he was miserable, and it showed greatly.

"He hardly eats or sleeps, he just sits in the garden or his study and Annora and I are worried for him, we've tried to talk to him but he won't listen to either of us, he's been like this since he returned from Coruscant." Nikalarn said as he paced about his elderly mother's room.

"I'll speak with him Nicky, don't worry my son." Ledell said calming her only child.

"Thank you mama." Nikalarn said in relief as he embraced his mother.

"You're welcome Nicky." Ledell said hugging him.

It was early evening when a knock was heard on the door of Tyan's study and the soft rustling of dress skirts as someone entered.

"I told you I don't want to talk mother." Tyan said in irritation.

"Well how about evening tea with your old grandma then." Ledell said setting a tray down on the table.

"I could never miss Sunday evening tea with my gran." Tyan said with a smile as he got up and helped her into a chair then took his seat again as Ledell poured them both a cup of tea.

"Who is she?" Ledell asked gently after awhile.

"Who is who?" Tyan asked.

"The owner of the lovely ribbon you keep fingering, she must mean a great deal to you, I've never seen you without it since you came home." Ledell said.

Tyan looked into the understanding green eyes of his grandmother, she was always able to calm his fears. She was a sweet woman with warm and comforting eyes, her once dark hair now snowy silver white from age.

"Her name is Tana, she has beautiful green eyes and long golden brown hair, she's human, I saw her outside, she was singing and she sang so wonderfully she's so beautiful. I miss so much, when I was with her, it was like I found something that I had been looking for." Tyan said.

"She's your missing half. It's said that when we are born into this world we are missing a piece of our souls, that is why we come out of the womb crying, because our souls aren't complete, we're given someone elses missing piece, and they in turn receive ours, she is your missing half and you are hers." Ledell said.

"I know, I want to spend my life with her, I just don't know if she wants the same." Tyan sighed

"She will, now go see your princess." Ledell said smiling as she watched Tyan leave eagerly.

* * *

Tana looked out at the court yard from where she sat on a stone bench and sighed.

"He's not coming back, he's probably already forgotten me." she said to herself as she fingered the pendant about her neck, she hadn't taken it of since he left.

"It's hard to forget someone as wonderful as you." someone said. Tana's head shot up, there in the entry of the senate building stood Tyan. "I told you I'd be back for you."

Tana shot from her seat and ran to him tears streaming down her cheeks as heheld her close

"You came back..." Tana murmured stroking the soft tan fur of his cheek.

"I told you, you're my other half, I'm never going to leave you again." Tyan said. "Come live with me. Come back to Bothawui with me."

"I'd like nothing more than to go with you, but it's so far from here, and I'd miss my uncle and the others." Tana said.

"It's not very far from here it's only a four day flight from here, and you can come back to visit any time you like." Tyan replied.

"Promise?" Tana asked, looking up at him.

"Promise." Tyan said.

* * *


	9. Coming Back

Chapter 9

Coming Back

A week and four days later Tyan's ship landed in the palace shipyard.

"Ready?" Tyan asked looking down at Tana.

"What if they don't like me?" Tana murmured.

"They'll love you, gran already loves you and I only described you to her, and mother will adore you, she's always wanted a daughter to fuss over and father loves books and history and things like that, the older and stranger the object the better." Tyan said as he took Tana's hand in his and lead her out of the ship.

The shipyard bustled with activity, cargo and other goods being loaded or unloaded and guests or workers arriving or departing. As Tyan lead Tana through the shipyard to the palace, people curiously eyed the strange looking young woman their prince was escorting into the palace.

"Welcome to you're new home." Tyan whispered as they entered the palace.

"It's beautiful." Tana said in aw as she looked about her as they walked down a long hallway and emerged into a bright sunny room.

"Ty, you're back." a woman in a lavender floor length gown said happily as she got up and hugged him. The woman had amber colored eyes like Tyan's and was shorter than him and the man next to her had the same tan fur as Tyan's, the man wore dark gray senatorial robes and was a little taller than Tyan. "Is this her Ty, oh she's absolutely adorable."

"This is Tana Madine, Tana this is my mother Queen Annora, and my father King Nikalarn." Tyan said, Tana blushed and bowed lightly. "And this is my grandmother Dowager Queen Mother Ledell."

"Madine, that name sounds familiar, Ivan and Katrina Madine wouldn't happen to be your father and motherwould they?" Nikalarn asked as Tyan pulled a chair out for Tana to sit in then sat down beside her.

"Yes, they were my parents, they came to Bothawui when I was eleven on an archeologic dig, they died a few months ago, in a dig at Tantive five." Tana said.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, I remember I spoke to him when he was here, he was a very brilliant man." Nikalarn said.

"How did..." Annora began to ask but caught herself. Tana knew what she was going to ask.

"Pit robbers came to steal valuable artefacts, they were caught and the artefacts they stole returned, but not before they killed my mom and dad, at their funeral a friend who was working at the Tantive five dig came up to me and gave me a necklace that was found near my mother's body, it was one of the artefacts that was stolen, he told me that the university on Tantive five wanted me to have it. The exhibit was opened a month later and a holo-still of my mother and father along with a plaque were put on permanent display in their honor." Tana explained.

"That must have taken quite a bit of courage to attend the opening." Ledell said.

"Longest and saddest four hours of my life, every piece I looked at I could almost picture what they went through that night. When they unveiled the memorial, I broke down right there in the middle of the room in front of everyone. But I try not to think about it anymore, because they died doing what they loved and that was uncovering and understanding the past and recreating its stories." Tana replied.

"You speak like your father did, he spoke with such fire about why he did what he did." Nikalarn said, "He would have been proud to hear you say that."

"That's what uncle Crix says" Tana said, trying to stifle a yawn that was fighting to emerge.

"You must be tired Tana, why don't I show you to your room so you can rest for a little bit." Annora said getting up and leading Tana from the room.

* * *


	10. Dewback Riding

Chapter 10

Dewback Riding

"I can't ride in this!" Tana growled as she failed once again to mount her Dewback. The skirts of the riding gown she wore kept tangling around her legs.

"Screw this." Tana growled as she went back to her room.

"Come on lets go." Thackeray said, reluctantly Tyan agreed and they left.

A few minutes later Tana came back out.

"They left me behind. Well then why don't we just give them a run for their credits." Tana said mounting her Dewback and giving it a quick but gentle nudge in the sides and they bolted off after Tyan and the others and quickly caught up with them. "So you thought you'd just leave me behind."

"Tana, what- I didn't think you could ride." Tyan said in shock, taking in her appearance, she was wearing a pair of brown nerfskin ankle boots, a pair of brown form fitting pants, and what looked like one of his shirts. "Is that my shirt?"

"Oh, uh yeah, sorry, I was gonna wear a plain tank top but one of the laundry attendants saw me and told me and I quote 'You can't go out looking like that, you look absolutely indecent.' and gave me one of your shirts and demanded I cover myself. So here I am." Tana said as she patted the neck of her Dewback.

"And she was right. I know this is only your second day here, but you'll soon learn that in Bothan society women don't dress like human women do, bothan women don't show a lot of skin, it's seen as, well trashy. Mother can probably explain it better." Tyan said. "But frankly, you look a lot better in my shirts than I do."

Tana blushed as they dismounted and led their Dewbacks to the lake's edge for a drink.

"Tana look out!" Tyan shouted, but it was too late. Tana's Dewback knocked her into the lake with his muzzle.

Tana climbed out of the lake, her hair and clothes plastered to her body.

"Come on, let's get you back home." Tyan said putting his cloak around Tana's soaked form and lifting her onto his Dewback and taking the reins of Tana's Dewback and got onto his Dewback behind Tana and took off Thackeray and the others behind him.

* * *


	11. Look Like A Lady

Chapter 11

Look like a Lady

* * *

"Look at the women who pass by, what do they all have in common, look at what they wear." Tyan said.

"Their heads are covered with scarves and they're all wearing ankle length dresses and boots, even the little girls." Tana said as Ledell came in.

"Tana, it's time." Ledell said.

"You'll do fine." Tyan said as Ledell led tana away.

The shop was very large and many elaborate gowns and dresses were displayed from the most elegant ball gowns made from brocade and chintz to linen and velveteen to plain but still very lovely ordinary gowns such as riding gowns, travel, and outdoor gowns.

Many silken scarves and wraps lay out for display and delicate gloves, both long and short, made of smooth satin, soft delicate lace, kidskin, and anything in between, but most of all dresses.

"Lady Ledell, Lady Annora it's been quite a while since I last saw either of you, what can I get for you today?" A bothan woman asked as Ledell and Annora came in, not noticing Tana.

"Actually Tala, Tana is here to be fitted and to see if we can't find her some proper clothing." Annora said.

"Oh goodness, a human, I don't think I've ever had a human come to me for clothing, I do hope I can find something for her. Hmm, let's see here . . ." Tala said as she looked at Tana's measurements on a data pad. "I have just what you need, come on back to the show room" Tala said leading them to the show room, Tana following behind Ledell.

"Alright first what's your figure like?" Tala asked.

"Umm, uh it's uh- figure-ish..." Tana answered in confusion.

"Never mind, alright first things first, let's get you some new undergarments; hosiery, slips, camisoles, corsets, nightgowns, dressing gowns and the like." Tala said

So it went on all morning and well into noon.

A few shops down Tyan was doing a little shopping of his own.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Tyan asked, holding the delicate silver chain with a tear drop diamond pendant.

"It's a little plain don't you think?" the shop keeper commented. Then held up a necklace "I'm sure she'd love this, pure silver, with the finest rubies and pearls."

"No, she doesn't really like big fancy pieces, she- what's that" Tyan asked, his eyes fell on a small nook on one of the shelves.

"Oh that, it's just a piece of junk." The shop keeper said as Tyan pulled out a gold locket.

"It's perfect." Tyan said as he fingered the locket then opened it, the inside held a setting for a gem. "I would like a diamond set inside, along with this inscription." Tyan said writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Alright, I'll have it ready in an hour if you're sure." the shop keeper sighed and read what he wanted put on the locket, '_Never far from you my love, be never far from me.'_ and looked back up at Tyan. "You really do love her don't you?"

"Yes, with all my heart." Tyan said as he left the shop.

* * *


	12. Meeting The Family

Chapter 12

Meeting the Family

"You'll be fine." Annora said as she led Tana to the dinning hall.

"I-I can't!" Tana stammered in fear.

"Tana it's alright, calm down, nice deep breaths in and out, that's it." Annora said putting her hands on Tana's shoulders to steady her. "Come on now we need to go in now, don't worry if you get nervous, we'll be there to help you along."

"Ok, I'm ready." Tana said as Annora led her into the dinning hall.

Tana had never seen so many Bothans in one place, she felt very plain amongst all of the finery that some were wearing, she wore a simple wine colored gown, with a fitted bodice and sleeves. Cream colored lace trimmed the hem of the dress and she wore wine colored slippers on her feet.

"My goodness Dallin, is that her?" a bothan woman asked.

"She must be, Tahja" Dallin said.

"She's such a little thing, even for a human." Tahja commented

"Just stand up straight, smile, make eye contact and be confident." Annora said quietly as they entered. Tana noticed several people stopping, and gawking at her.  
"I don't fit in here.", she said quietly, looking down slightly.

"You're new and they don't know who you are. Just relax and smile." Annora said as they walked together. People watched Tana with curious expressions. She could hear the snickers, and some pondering why Tyan had chosen her.

"Tana this is Lord Skylar and his wife Lady Amelia." Annora introduced to Tana.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Tana greeted dipping a slight curtsy.

"Auntie! Is this her?" an excited voice asked.

"Yes Lyra, this is Tana. Tana this is my niece." Annora said, Tana smiled politely at the bothan girl who was about eight or nine years old.

"Hi, Tana. Come on I'll introduce you." Lyra said as she took Tana's hand and led her away.

A few hours later Tana began feeling sick.

"Annora, I'm not feeling very well, would it be alright if I left a little early?" Tana asked.

"Of course Tana, would you like me to help you to your room?" Annora asked.

"No that's alright, thank you for the offer though." Tana said, then left.

Tana got only a few feet from the door when she blacked out.


	13. Bed Rest

Chapter 13

Bed Rest

Tana woke slowly, the last thing she remembered was leaving the dinning hall and then everything went black.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Tyan asked sitting on the edge of Tana's bed.

"Like death warmed over. What happened?" Tana murmured, as she tried to sit up but found she couldn't. "And why can't I get up?"

"One of the guards found you passed out in the hall, why didn't you tell anyone you were tired?" Tyan asked, interlacing their fingers.

"Tired?" Tana asked puzzled.

"You passed out from exhaustion and dehydration, you really scared me, I thought I might lose you. I wanted to give this to you yesterday, but circumstances being what they were I never got to." Tyan said fishing the black box out of his shirt pocket, opened it and removed the gold locket, "This is for you." he said placing the locket in her hand.

"Oh Ty," Tana murmured as she opened it and looked at the inscription, "It's beautiful, thank you."

//Well I'm not very surprised that it happened, when Tana is upset, tense, or nervous, she can become mentally fatigued and burn out from exhaustion.// The image of Bailden said.

"Tyan is very worried for her, and I believe she should stay in bed, for at least a day." Hayden said into the holo-com.

//Hm. Yes I agree, but I must warn you though, Tana's not very enthusiastic about being stuck in a room for any longer than 2 hours tops. After being confined to a room for three weeks a few months ago, well she tends to try to avoid it.//

"What!? Oh come on!" Tana groaned. "Can't I get a second opinion."

"From who, Bailden. We already contacted him and he agrees." Tyan said.

"Figures he would, the traitor." Tana grumbled.

"It's only for a day, it's not that bad." Tyan said trying to reassure her.

"Then he must not have told you how I took being in a room with nothing to do for thirty days, I almost went insane, I almost considered bashing my head against the wall to pass time." Tana growled.

"And who said you had to stay in your room?" Tyan asked arching an eyebrow at her.

"I'd just be in the way anywhere else." Tana sighed. Tyan grinned at her as he picked her up. "Tyan, what are you doing?"

"You'll see." Tyan replied as he carried Tana from her room.

"I can walk you know." Tana said in irritation, as Tyan came to a set of double doors and very easily opened them without setting Tana down.

"I know, but you're so adorable when you're stubborn." Tyan said smiling as he went into the room.

The room was large and shelves filled with books, old tomes and scrolls, lined the walls. There was a large fireplace and a few arm chairs and end tables, a writing desk and a lounge couch of navy blue velvet. An arched door way led to another room.

"This is my study, I hope you don't mind spending the day with me." Tyan said as he set Tana down on the lounge.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Tana said softly stroking the fur of Tyan's cheek.

"Tana, if I asked you, would you stay with me, forever?" Tyan asked.

"I would stay forever whether you asked me to or not, because I love you and I always will." Tana said as she smoothed her hand through his shoulder length brown hair.

"Would you marry me?" Tyan asked softly, his amber eyes looking into Tana's pleadingly. "Right from the very moment I saw you I knew you were the one."

"Yes." Tana said.


	14. Prisk Nay'Dren

Chapter 14

Prisk Nay'Dren

Two weeks later Tana sat leafing through a data pad of wedding dress pictures.

"What do you think of this one?" Tana asked, showing him the picture. The dress was a white satin ball gown style dress with a fitted bodice and off the shoulder sleeves.

"It's white." Tyan said.

"Yes, most wedding dresses that human brides wear are white. It's a tradition." Tana said.

Tyan had told her about traditional bothan weddings, there was a lot of pomp and performance in an ordinary bothan wedding and even more in a royal wedding. The entire ceremony could last longer than two hours. To Tana it sounded more like an acquisition than it did a marriage.

"To humans a wedding is very special. It's a formal union of a man and a woman, where they become husband and wife by legal and religious commitment. Humans exchange vows and rings as a sign of their love and commitment to each other." Tana said.

"Why don't we combine them together, you can wear a human wedding gown and we can exchange rings before your coronation." Tyan said.

"Really, promise?" Tana asked in happiness.

"I promise." Tyan said slipping his arms around her waist and gently kissing her forehead.

The next morning as Tana walked sleepily out of her bedroom and crossed her dressing room to the fresher, a stern looking bothan woman who looked to be around 50 or 55 years old caught her roughly by the arm.

"What do you think you are doing in here?" She seethed, as she pulled Tana out of the room with a jerk of her arm causing Tana to step on the hem of her nightgown, sending her sprawling to the marble floor. "How dare you be in the bedchambers of the future princess."

Tana dazedly sat up as Hayden, Thackeray, and a few other attendants were coming down the hall.

"What's going on here!?" Thackeray demanded, as Hayden knelt down next to Tana.

"Are you all right?" Hayden asked.

"I think so...I'm not really sure." Tana murmured as she looked down at her arm where a bruise was already starting to form.

"Madame Nay'Dren, the young lady you just dragged out here is the future princess of Bothwaui." An attendant informed her.

"This is the future princess, you expect me to train this girl to act like a princess?" Prisk asked in disbelief.

"Come on, let's get you back to your room." Hayden said helping Tana up and back into her room.

"Who is she?" Tana asked.

"Her name is Prisk Nay'Dren, she's the head planner of all Royal events here at the palace." Hayden said. "She'll also be instructing you in the duties of being a princess and other lessons like that."


	15. wedding Takeover

Chapter 15

Wedding Takeover

"I think this will look wonderful. It matches the dress very nicely." Prisk said as a bothan woman came up to her with an arrangement of red and orange flowers.

"Dress? What dress do those match?" Tana asked in confusion.

"Your dress." Prisk said in annoyance.

"Those aren't the flowers I chose or the color, I gave you a list along with pictures of what I wanted." Tana said in slight irritation.

"Yes, I saw them, and I changed them." Prisk said.

"You changed them! Why?" Tana demanded.

"Because the royal colors are red and gold, the dress you chose is not appropriate, and everything else was unnecessary and ridicules." Prisk spat back as she turned on her heel and left.

* * *

Two months flew by like two hours to Tana, who had managed to negotiate some changes in Prisk's plan, with the help of Tyan and Annora of course, and was now getting ready, Annora and Ledell were there assisting her.

* * *

In another part of the palace guests were arriving, and a crown sat on a satin cushion on a pedestal in the throne room, a new crown had been made for Tana, nothing elaborate and fancy, just a gold circlet with a single diamond set in the very center.

Tyan stood tall and proud in his uniform; a deep red silk shirt under a black waist coat, gold embroidery was stitched along the lapels of his waist coat and the neckline and wrists of the red shirt, his black breeches were tucked into his knee length boots. A gold circlet sat regally upon his head.

The large oak doors opened and Tana walked slowly to the front. Tana wore a plain deep red satin gown with a fitted bodice, a boat neckline, and fitted sleeves and deep red satin slippers. Gold embroidery was stitched along the neck and hem of the gown as well as on the slippers , the only ornament she wore was a white shimmer silk ribbon at the end of her braided hair. She dropped into a deep bow when she reached the front.

"Rise child." the chancellor said gently. The Chancellor was an elderly Bothan gentleman and close friend of the royal family.

Tyan and Tana stood face to face.

"Join hands," he said, Tyan took Tana's hands, "Tyan Tay'Dal, you hold the hands of a soul that has given her trust and love to you. These are the hands that will hold you in times of sorrow and joy, the hands that will hold yours and work along side yours and the hands that will hold yours as you pass from this life to the next."

Tyan slipped a gold band on Tana's finger. "I will protect you, love you and be faithful to you, and only you, forever." Tyan said.

"Tana Penelope Madine," The Chancellor said looking to Tana, "you hold the hands of a soul that has given his trust and love to you. These are the hands that will hold you in times of sorrow and joy, the hands that will hold yours and work along side yours and the hands that will hold yours as you pass from this life to the next."

Tana slipped a gold band, identical to hers, onto Tyan's finger. "I will protect you, love you, and be faithful to you, and only you, forever." Tana repeated, Tyan kissed her brow and stepped away.

"Do you give your allegiance and respect to the Royal House of Tay'Dal?" the Chancellor asked.

"I do so swear my allegiance." Tana stated.

"Kneel child." the Chancellor said taking the circlet. Tana kneeled down on the stone steps with her head bowed. "Please bring honor to us all young one." the Chancellor said placing the circlet on Tana's head. "Rise young one and take your place."

Tana rose, Tyan took her hand gently and together they climbed the steps and seated themselves side by side

"I present to you Crown Prince Tyan and Princess Tana Tay'Dal." King Nikalarn said loudly as everyone bowed in respect to their new princess.

* * *


End file.
